Time
by nekohara
Summary: Born to obey his master, a young boy finds himself trapped in a time that seems to never end. The boy does what he is told and tries not to make mistakes, but he finds it hard when he doesn't know who he is. As he wanders about his masters home, he discovers information that might explain why he has no memories.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just popped into my head one night and I had the sudden urge to write it down, and so I did! I would appreciate any comments or questions that anyone may have. Thank you! Thank you. ;)**

** -Nekohara**

* * *

I did not know what my name was, or where I came from. All I knew was that when I opened my eyes, I found myself kneeling before and staring into the eyes of my prince, and as I stared I found the look of amusment, posession, and somthing else I could not quite place my finger on. Then he spoke, and I swore I would never forget those first words he said to me.

"You are now mine. You belong to me, and on the we both take our last breaths you will follow me into the debths of hell for all eternity."

I imediatly understood what he was saying, and accepted my fate even if I didn't know who I was or how I came to be. I didnt even know where I was, but a part of my mind knew I was to always obey this man, and the thought to call him master imediatly came to be.

"Yes master" I replied, and he gave me a grin so wicked, it sent chills down my spine and haunts me still from this very day.

* * *

**Again thank you to anyone who reads!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy thank you for your interest.**

* * *

"Noel," he told me," that is the name to which you will answer to." I am still on my knees, and bow my head, not making eye contact to show I understand. "Timothy will escort you to your duties, and show you your daily tasks." I look up for a second before I quickly look back to the floor.

I see a man standing next to my master who looks about the age of 53. He looks quite thin for his age, but tall. perhaps around 6'2'. He has white hair, that he wears slicked back. He wears navy blue slacks that drown his ankles, making me believe they are too long. He also wears a white dress shirt that is tucked in, with a navy blue vest over it, and a black tie. 'That must be TImothy' I think to my self. 'Perhaps he is a butler?'

"You are to always listen to Timothy and never disobey a direct order." My master continues.

"Yes master." I reply to him. He stands to leave but stops as he reaches the door and turns around, and I can feel his eyes piercing my skull.

"And one more rule, Never speak, unless told to do so." He then turns back around and leaves the room.

Timothy stands in the same spot, he has stood since I first noticed him. He has an expression that looks to be quite serious, yet annoyed. I cannot help the thought in my mind that says it suits him. He finally turns and heads for the door, and for a second I think he might leave me, but finally he speaks," follow." I do exactly what I am told and follow him through the doors, into a long, and very dim hallway, lit by only cadles.

There are no windows in this hallway, only doors to which all of them are shut. It is too dark to notice the color of the walls, however i can tell you that the doors were what looked to be mahogany, with silver handles. We walk along a long blood red rug that reaches father than I can see. "This way." Timothy instructs, and we turn down another hallway located on the left side, after to what I guessed was the 126th door.

It seemed like we walked on forever, causing me to believe my masters home was quite large, until we reach a set of stairs going down. There were only five steps, but they were still stairs and still going down. Finally we reached a large open space with three doors. Timothy led me to the first door, and we walk inside.

On the otherside of the first door, is a large room with six bunk beds lining light brown walls, with dark brown triming, three on each side. The bunks are dark brown, and have red, and yellow sheets on every other bed. There are also short dark brown stands between each bunk, with two droors each At the end of the room is an open curtain, that gives me the first glimpse of light since I first noticed my existence. I notice clouds outside the window that tell me it will rain, but I cannot tell what time of day it is.

"This is were you will sleep." Timothy says as he points to the first bed on the right side of the room. "You will wake up each morning at five o'clock, to complete tasks that I will assign to you. You are to complete these tasks by seven each night. After seven you are free to do as you like in your room, unless you are called down by either the master of the house, or myself. If you so happen to be summond, no matter at what time of day, or what ever you may be doing, you will imediatly report to which ever of us may call. Do I make my self clear?" I nod. "Exelent. This means there should be no mistakes. Mistakes mean there are serious consecuences. There will be no second chances."

He turns and walks for the door,"I'll expect to see you tomorrow morning in the kitchen. I'll also expect you will find it without any trouble."

I let out a sigh of relief as timothy leaves the room. I thought he would have me start what ever it is I'm supposed to do at that moment but apparently not. I lift my head from my faceless expression, and look around the room for a clock, but see none. Maybe its not that far from seven.

'Im tired' I think to my self. My body feels exausted, and I can't help the feeling that I've been awake far longer than I know of. It almost feels like I've been awake for days or have had many sleepless nights that I can no longer remember.

I stand in front of the red sheated bed that is suposedly mine. For what seems like the longest time I only stare at it wondering if I am able to lay down in it. I finnaly decide its ok and lay upon the bed, and look at the cieling. Its gotten darker outside. I know this because the room is darker, and I cannot see as well.

Finally I close my eyes and just think to myself. I ask my self questions in hope of an answer that will pop through my mind.

What do you know?

I know my name is Noel. I know that I am 17 years old. I know I must be short, due to the fact that timothy and my master stood taller than me.

I open my eyes and inspect my body. I place my hands and arms infront of me. I tug at my clothing.

I know...I know i am caucation. I know I am male. I know my dark clothing has no tags. I am wearing odd skin tight black pants that tell me from the looks of my legs I am thin, and not muscular. I wear a grey t-shirt that is large on me, over this I have on a black vest that does not button.

'Are you sure you are 17?' I ask myself.

'I think so.' I answer.

'You look the size of a boy.' I tell myself.

'Perhaps I am only a boy.' I comment

What do you not know?

"I do not know." I wisper into the empty room.

'I do not know the color my hair, or eyes. I do not know were I came from. I don't know how I got here. I do not know what I'm supposed to be doing.'

I think to myself again.

'I do not know the time.'

The time. Why do I care about the time? Why do I want to see a clock? Why? I want to ask my self more questions, but before I can I feel sleep tugging at my eyes and feel myself drifting off...

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who reads I'm not very good at writing things down but I really wanted to do somthing with this story. Even if you thought it was god awful I still apreciate even a glance.**


End file.
